eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Non upgradeable spell list
These spells either never get updated or do not get updated in T8. Fighters Guardian *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *35 - Unyielding Will *52 - Reinforcement *55 - Sentry Watch *58 - Tower of Stone *60 - Unyielding Vigilance *62 - Sustain (although it is an M2 choice) *63 - Moderate Berserker *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *35 - Unyielding Will *55 - Vision of Madness *58 - Open Wounds *60 - Reckless Aide IV *65 - Juggernaut Paladin *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *49 - Amends *52 - Sigil of Heroism *58 - Divine Favor *60 - Resolute Faith Shadowknight *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *58 - Death March *60 - Devious Evasion *63 - Mortal Embrace Monk *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *48 - Heal *50 - Instill Panic *55 - Tsunami *58 - Fall of the Phoenix *60 - Tranquil Vision *70 - Last Breath Bruiser *25 - Rescue *34 - Intercept III *48 - Ignore Agony *50 - Instill Panic *52 - Stone Deaf *58 - Close Mind *60 - Shake Off *70 - Last Breath Scouts Troubador *52 - Requiem of Reflection *65 - Jester's Cap *66 - Alin's Serene Serenade *68 - Mighty Bellow Dirge *52 - Percussion of Stone *60 - Hyran's Seething Sonata (although it is an M2 choice) *68 - Hymn of Horror III Swashbuckler *35 - Ruthless Cunning *52 - Hurricane *60 - Spurious Bravado *61 - Hideaway *62 - Swarthy Disorder (Master 2 choice) *67 - Perfect Finesse Brigand *35 - Ruthless Cunning *52 - Amazing Reflexes *58 - Double Up *61 - Hideaway *67 - Deceitfulness *68 - Appeal for Mercy *70 - Entangle Ranger *35 - Honed Reflexes *53 - Primal Reflexes IV *64 - Focus Aim (Master 2 choice) *67 - Killing Instinct Assassin *35 - Honed Reflexes *53 - Murderous Design *55 - Concealment *65 - Exacting *67 - Deadly Focus Priests Warden *52 - Tunare's Watch *70 - Verdant Whisper III Fury *39 - Pact of the Cheetah *70 - Abolishment Templar *52 - Reverence *55 - Sanctuary *58 - Divine Arbitration *59 - Unyielding Benediction II *70 - Devoted Resolve III Inquisitor *65 - Verdict *70 - Cure: Resolute Flagellant Mystic *35 - Umbral Trap *63 - Lethargy (although it is an M2 choice) *65 - Bolster *66 - Shrieking Haze *67 - Lamenting Soul *70 - Ebbing Spirit Defiler *35 - Umbral Trap *63 - Tendrils of Horror (A Master II choice) *66 - Abasement *70 - Cure: Mail of Phantoms Mages Wizard *52 - Numbing Cold Warlock *55 - Null Caress Illusionist *52 - Savante *58 - Spell Shield *62 - Rapidity *65 - Phase Coercer *52 - Enraging Demeanor III *52 - Mindbend *62 - Velocity IV *65 - Possess Essence Conjuror *52 - Call of the Hero (Adept 3 identical to Master) *65 - Plane Shift Necromancer *48 - Revivication *51 - Dooming Darkness *40 - Deathly Pallor